poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Giant Chicken
Revenge of the Giant Chicken is another film in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles, that takes place during the end of season 2. And it is the final film in the "Clone Equine Wars" trilogy. Summery The end of the Clone Equine war is near. But soon darkness corrupts Chris Griffin as he fears for Sunset Shimmer's life, and a certain enemy returns and prepares to turn Chris into something deadly that will threat his family & friends. Plot Opening crawl/Battle over Cloud City Following the events of "The Lair of Sideshow Bob", the Clone Equine Wars still rages on, but in the midst of it, General Skull captures Barret Barricade. And Chris and Brian go to Cloud City to rescue him. In Cloud City, the Clone Equine ships are battling against the Separatist as Chris and Brian fly in with their X-Wings. And spotted General Skull's command ship, but as they flew for it, several vulture droids fly in, and some of the clone fighters follow behind our heroes and they clash. Then one fires rockets and Chris and Brian split up but they follow them. But Chris uses fancy flight skills to lose the rockets while Brian is tangled with buzz droids. As one of them takes out his droid, as Chris tries to shoot them off but it only damages Brian's ship, so then Chris tries to ram them off, but one of them crawls on. But BB-8 shocks his eye out and he slides away. Then Chris shoots out the deflector shield and and they fly in the hanger. Into the ship/rescuing Barret & dueling with Nightmare Moon & King Sombra Then they leap out of their shuttles and take out the droids, as BB-8 links into the system and locates Barret in the tower. Brian and Chris head for the elevators as BB-8 stays behind. But they are meet up with droids in the elevator, as they kill them all, but then the elevator abruptly stops. Back with BB-8, 2 magna droids are inspecting around as he hides. Back in the elevator, Chris then cuts a hole in the roof and hops out while Brian tells BB-8 that they need to be on number 38. But then when BB-8 starts to link into the system, the Magna droids go check it out. In which BB-8 makes the elevator speed downward. As 3 droids gunpoint Chris. But BB-8 corrects it and gets the elevator going the right way as Chris leaps onto it and it kills the droids. Soon, the elevator reaches the top floor and Brian and Chris find Barret in the chair restrained. But as they walk up to him, Nightmare Moon and Sombra then appear and tell them to deploy their sabers. But Brian is knocked out, in which Chris gives into anger and furiously fights the 2 before he cuts off their hooves and decapitates them, much to Barret's surprise. But Chris frees him. And they then race to the landing dock (as Chris carries Brian). But then the ship starts falling after a massive blast from one of the Republic Cruisers, in which Chris and Barret grab on some wires just in time. As Brian wakes up and hangs on Chris, but then the elevator skids down straight for them! So they jump down and catapulted right through the door opening. But as they race for the landing dock, a shield then appears and traps them. And BB-8 arrives, but are soon surrounded by droids. Confronting General Skull/crash landing Then they are taken to the bridge where they meet the fiendish skeleton/droid hybrid general "General Skull" and he takes their Lightsabers. But soon, he escapes by breaking the glass after a lightsaber shoot out. As Chris, Brian, and Barret hang on, the ship was blowing up! And it crash lands safely on the city Airfield. As Brian said: "Another happy landing!". Returning home/Princess Celestia's surprise Soon, they arrive back in Canterlot. And Barret and Celestia hug for a reunion and explains that General Skull had escaped. Shining Armor tells him that he'll run and hide, because he's a coward. But Barret tells him that with Nightmare Moon and King Sombra dead, the war will soon come to an end. But Princess Celestia tells him that she has a surprise for him, along with the others. In the throne room, she announces that she's having another foal! Everyone is amazed of the news, and Pinkie decided to throw a party. Then Chris returns home with Sunset Shimmer and they have a happy reunion. General Skull speaks with someone/Chris' nightmares Then General Skull flies straight to Tatooine, with a large Trade Federation starship in the middle of the desert. He makes contact with someone, and the mysterious figure tells him to have the Sepratist leaders head to Darth Sidious' old hideout on Coruscant and he will have a new apprentice that is very powerful. But later that night, Chris is having a Nightmare where Princess Celestia dies in child birth. As Chris wakes up with a cold sweat, he then walks to the balcony as Sunset follows. As Chris gazes at the moon, Sunset asks him what's wrong, and Chris tells her that Celestia died in child birth. And she tells him that her foal will change their lives, and Chris tells her that Celestia's foal is a blessing. Speaking with Princess Luna/Chris' assignment The next morning, Chris explains his nightmare to Princess Luna. And she tells him to be careful of sensing the future, a fear of loss leads to the path of the Dark Side. Chris then tells her that the visions won't come true. Then later, at the council meeting. Chris requests that he can be a Jedi Master, but the council denies his request. And Chris takes a seat, and then one of the Jedi insists that someone should go and defend the Ewoks on the forest moon of Endor. The Cutie Mark Crusaders insist they will go, and tell them that they have a good relationship with the Ewoks. Although Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow have doubts, they agree. Meanwhile, Chris and Brian have a short argument that Chris can't be a master. And Brian tells him that something is coming, and they don't know what it is. And tells him that the council has assign him to do this task because they can give him a chance. Departing to Endor/With Chris & Sunset Shimmer At the main ship port, Brian tells them that Chris was not excited as they thought he was. But Captain Emerald (a new captain) doesn't trust him. But Brian assures that Chris will be just fine. As Princess Luna hopes that he's right. They then land at the ship port where the CMC depart to defend the forest moon of Endor. Back with Chris, he is with Sunset on the couch where he notes that's he feels like the war is destroying the many qualities of the Republic. As Sunrise asks if they're on the wrong side. But Chris doesn't believe it, and states that she's acting like a separatist. Sunrise then asks Chris to try and ask the senate to stop the fighting, and let the plomoseme resume. But Chris refused. So Sunset tells him to hold her, like from Naboo. Chris talks with a stranger Later, Chris goes to Andrew Lloyd Weeber's "Cats". And before the show starts, and mysterious stranger sits down beside him and tells him about the Jedi not making him a master, and a dark tale of a young Sith who killed his master after telling him he can save people from death from the Dark Side of the Force. Chris asks him who he was, and the figure turns his head and said: "You'll find out" and the show starts. Finding General Skull's location/The battle of Endor begins! Later on Endor the troops and Ewoks get ready for battle, and the council informs that General Skull's on Tatooine. Chris tells them that he should lead the campaign, but Captain Emerald tells him that the council makes up it's own mind. Applejack suggests that Brian should lead the campaign. And they all agree, and soon the battle of Endor begins! Brian's departure/Chris and Sunset talk again When Brian gets ready to leave, Sylveon and the others farewell to him. And Chris apologizes to him and explains that he was being arrogant, Brian smiles and says that one day he'll becoming a powerful Jedi and he gets ready to leave. And Chris tells him that may the Force be with him. And while Brian plans to discuss with Rotta the Hutt of where General Skull is he jumps into light speed to Tatooine. Meanwhile, Chris tells Sunset that Brian was here. And Sunset Shimmer explains that he's been under a lot of stress, and Chris tells her that he feels lost, and not the Jedi he should be and want's more. And he later explains that the council doesn't trust him, but Sunset says that they trust him with their lives. Then Chris says that he found a way to save Princess Celestia if she dies from childhood, and he says that Sunset Shimmer will have to trust him. Arrival on Tatooine/finding General Skull Back with Brian, he arrives at Jabba's palce, now owned by Rotta the Hutt. Brian then talks to him and asks him to know the location of General Skull. Rotta explains that Skull is in the middle of the desert with a Trade Federation battleship as a hideout, with thousands of Battle Droids. Brian thanks Rotta and he leave the palace and he tells R4 to tell Commander Billy that he made contact and R4 flies away. Brian vs. General Skull Brian then rides a Dewback, and he finds General Skull's lair. Where he talks to some of the villains about sending them to Coruscant. As they board the shuttle, Brian then leaps from a higher walkway, and then lands below as he says: "How's it going?". As the Magna droid deploy their electro-staffs, Brian ignite his saber but then he Force drops a rock onto them. All droids point their blasters at him but Skull tells to back off and he'll deal with Brian himself. As Brian tells him to make his move Skull then tells him that he was trained in Jedi Arts by Dawn Bellwether as he then drops his cape and then draws 4 double-bladed Lightsabers. As he then slowly walks towards Brian, he spins his Lightsabers at high speeds, making windmills of death as sparks fly. Soon Brian clashes sabers with his and soon disarms of him of 2 Lightsabers (but cutting off his hands), and then Commander Billy and the other Clone Equines arrive! Skull then tells Brian that he is doomed but Brian declines this and he then Force Pushes Skull into the wall, making him drop his other 2 sabers. He escapes with a speeder bike, but Brian races after him with his Dewback but drops his lightsaber in the process, but is found by Commander Billy. Ernie's existence exposed/General Skull's death Back at the Temple, Billy lets the council know that Brian has engaged General Skull and they began their attack. Chris leaves to let the senate know. As Captain Emerald senses a plot to destroy the Jedi as the Dark Side surrounds something near the Senate. A Jedi says that after the destruction of General Skull, they'll have to remove it from office. And Sweetie Belle says they'll have to take great care. As Chris then reports to the Senate about Brian engaging General Skull, then the figure from before appears again and asks why they won't make him a Jedi Master. But Chris isn't sure why but he wants to know. And he feels that he's being excluded from the council, and that there are things about the Force he doesn't know about. The figure says that they don't trust him. As he then offers to help Chris learn more about the Force. Chris gets confused and asks him of how he knows the ways of the Force, the figure says that his mentor told him everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side. Chris gets confused, as the figure explains that if he is to become a wise leader, then he has to look at all aspects of the Force. And only through him, he can achieve a power greater than any Jedi, and he must learn to use the Dark side of the Force. And he'll be able to save Celestia from death, that's when Chris noticed a yellow feather and takes off the cloth and reveals it's Ernie! Who was alive! Chris activates his lightsaber, and points it at Ernie, and said that he started the Clone Equine Wars. Ernie knows what's troubling Chris and wants him to not be cast aside from the Jedi council. And he's been searching for a life greater than a Jedi, a life of significance. As Chris keeps his saber pointed at Ernie, Ernie then asks if he's gonna kill him. As Chris admits that he certainly wants to, Ernie agrees as he feels his anger which is making him stronger. Chris then shuts done his saber and tells Ernie that he's gonna turn him into the Council. While Ernie says he should, but he has no clue of their intentions, and he has great power but if he knows the power of the Dark Side, then he'll be able to protect Celestia from death. Back on Tatooine, Brian continues his pursuit against General Skull. As he then draws an Electro-staff and tries to hit Brian, but Brian takes away the staff and tries to stop the speeder bike. And they race into a canyon and Brian hops on the speeder, and they crash into a field and the speeder crashes into a rock and explodes. As General Skull draws his Blaster pistol and tires to shoot Brian, but Brian knocks the pistol from his grip and delivers a few jabs with the electro-staff, but General Skull kicks him back, as he tries to punch Brian but then Brian pries open his rib cage and makes a crack to it. But Skull slaps him, and he attempts to step on Brian, but Brian kicks him in the knee and makes him scream in pain. Skull grabs him by the throat and throws him to the canyon wall and prepares to kill with the Electro Staff, but Brian force pulls the blaster and shoots his chest and Skull is defeated. As Brian gets back up and throws the blaster away as he says: "So uncivilized". Telling Captain Emerald about Ernie's existence Later, Chris goes to Captain Emerald who then explains that General Skull got killed. Captain Emerald then goes to let the senate know about it. But Chris tells him that Ernie is running the senate. Emerald is shocked to hear Ernie lives, as Chris explains that he encountered him after he informed that senate that Brian and General Skull made contact. Emerald then states that they should go to Ernie if they wanna make the Jedi stay intact, as Chris explains that they'll need his help in arresting Ernie. But Captain Emerald strictly tells him to stay at the temple. And he and some Jedi hop into a shuttle, and take off to the senate. Later Chris and Sunset look at windows and thinking about each other. Ernie vs. Captain Emerald/Chris turns At the senate, Captain Emerald and the Jedi spot Ernie and activate their lightsabers. Ernie does so too and kills the other 3 Jedi and duels Emerald. Just as Chris hops into a small shuttle and flies for the senate building. As Captain Emerald continues dueling Ernie, they break glass and Emerald bucks Ernie. Knocking his saber from his grip as he keeps his own pointed at Ernie. Just as Chris races in, and Ernie says that the Jedi are taking over. When Emerald states that Ernie has lost, he zaps lightning but Emerald blocks it. Ernie shouts that he's a traitor, but Emerald states that he's a traitor. But then Ernie looses his strength and stops. As Emerald states he will end it once and for all, but Chris says he must face trail. But Emerald states Ernie has control of the Senate and the courts, and is too dangerous to be kept alive as Ernie pleads for his life. But Chris states it's not the Jedi way, and Ernie must live as he needs him. But Emerald brings back his saber ready to strike Ernie down but as he swings for the strike Chris ignites his own saber and cuts off his horn at the last second! As Ernie then fires super strong Force Lightning at Emerald and then sends him flying out the window and done to his death. As Chris shuts down his saber and asks himself: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ernie then tells him that he's fulfilling his destiny. And requests for him to join him and he can teach him more about the Force, which Chris pledges his teachings to Ernie. And Ernie says that the Force is strong, and Chris shall be known as "Darth Griffin". (and at the same time, Luna sense Chris' turn through the Force). Ernie then tells him that every single Jedi, including Brian Griffin and his friends, are now enemies of the Republic. But Chris asks him about the other Jedi across the galaxy, Ernie says that their betrayal will be delt with by the Clone Equines. And he states that once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and that they should have piece. Execute Order 67 Soon, Chris and an army of Clone Equines march into the Jedi temple and it cuts back to the battle of Tatooine, the Republic is making the high run. And then Brian runs back with his Dewback and meets up with Commander Billy and tells him to order his troops to the starship, and Billy gives him his lightsaber as Brian deploys it, his Dewback begins climbing up the ship. Before Ernie appears on a hologram and tells him that the time has come and says: "Execute Order 67". Billy follows the order and orders his men to fire at Brian, a walker open fires and Brian and his Dewback fall down and land in the sand, but only Brian survived. Throughout the galaxy, the Clone Equines begin turning on their Jedi Commanders and kill them! But only some survived (Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa, Judy Hopps, Kitty Katswell, the Mane 6, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders). Back at the Jedi Temple, all of the Jedi are killed and Chris kills younglings! Sunset Shimmer observes this from her window. Till Sunrise Shimmer, Human Twilight, the Human Mane 5, and the Crystal Prep Girls arrive and tell her that Chris has returned to the Jedi temple. Sunrise tells her that he'll be alright, till Sunset begins to break down in tears. Soon the royals and ask the troopers what happened. One said that there's been a rebellion, before being gun pointed. Then when the royals prepare to leave, a youngling appears and kills some troopers before being blasted in the chest! The royals were horrified but they escaped just in time. Back on Tatooine, Brian crawls away from his betrayed troopers and runs away. On Endor the Cutie Mark Crusaders say goodbye to Wicket and that may the Force be with him, and they escape in their shuttle. Gathering up with the others Soon Brian escapes from General Skull's shuttle, and makes contact with the others and Barret comes in and sends him his coordinates. Meanwhile, Chris reunites with the girls and tells Sunset Shimmer that the senate has gave him an important mission. Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Suri Polomare, Katty Katswell, and some of the Changelings are hiding on Coruscant in Palpatine's hold hideout and he tells her to have faith, and he flies away. Meanwhile in space, Brian reunites with the others and Judy explains that the Clone Equines begin turning on the other Jedi. And Cadance says that thousands of troops attacked the Jedi Temple, that's why they've been looking for the others. Then Princess Luna says that they've retrieved a message from the temple, it requests all Jedi to return to the temple and means the war's over. Zoe then points out that they must hurry, if there any survivors they'll fall into the trap and be killed. Princess Celestia agrees and says that a little knowledge might lead the way. Meanwhile on Coruscant, Discord tells Ernie that everything has gone as he promised. Ernie says that they've done well, and says that once his apprentice arrives he'll take care of them. Arriving to the Jedi Temple/Chris' arrival on Coruscant Soon our heroes arrive back to Earth and head to the Jedi Temple. Meanwhile, Chris arrives on Coruscant as Suri Polomare greets him, Chris deploys his lightsaber. And soon our heroes retake back the temple, and were horrified of the carnage they see before them. The Jedi Padawans, Masters, and Knights, and even the younglings were all dead. Princess Luna says they were not killed by the Clones, but a Jedi Knight with a lightsaber did. Cleveland asks who could have done this. Back on Coruscant, Chris kills Katty, Suri, the Changelings, then Discord, and fatally chokes Chrysalis to death. Finding out the truth/Telling Sunset Shimmer the bad news Soon, Blythe recalibrates the code to warn all Jedi to stay away from the temple. But Brian want's to learn more, as he hacks into the security camera's Zecora explains that he'll only find pain, but Brian tells her that he must learn the truth. Then it shows Chris killing the Jedi! Much to our heroes shock, including the entire Griffin Family. And Ernie tells him that he did well. Brian turns it off and explains he can't watch anymore. Twilight says that they must destroy Ernie at once, Peter request to let someone borrow their lightsaber to kill Ernie. But Princess Luna tells him that he'll die if he does, and explains that he's gone. Brian tells then tells Luna he does not know where he is, Luna tells him to use his feelings and he'll find him. So Brian decided to tell Sunset Shimmer where he is. Then Thomas points out if the Clone Equines have turned on the Jedi, then a new Empire could be born. So Princess Celestia has decided that they must go to Kamino and exterminate all computers in hopes that a new Empire wont be born, as Princess Luna agrees that she'll duel with Ernie. Later, Brian asks Sunset Shimmer where he last seen him. She said she saw him yesterday, and Brian tells her that she needs his help. And said he's in danger,and later explained that he turned to the Dark Side. Sunset then slaps him and tells him that he's wrong, Brian then goes on that he's seen a security camera footage of him killing younglings. And explains that he's been deceived by a lie, and that Ernie is alive and that he started the war. And after the death of Nightmare Moon & King Sombra, he became his new apprentice. Sunset Shimmer doesn't believe him and she doesn't, Brian tells her that he must find him. Sunset Shimmer couldn't believe it after she realizes that he's gonna kill him, Brian tells her that he's become a very great threat and explains that he's sorry. Meanwhile on Coruscant, Chris looks out in the open as a tear streams down his cheek. Arriving on Coruscant/Brian vs. Chris Sunrise, and the girls try to make Sunset to come with them, but Sunset tells them no. Dueling against Ernie/Arrival to Kamino/battling the evil Clone Equines The duel continues/Chris gets knocked out Joining in the fight/More villains appear! Chris' visit from Annabelle Chris joins in the fight The Final Duel The Birth of Sunlight/Chris makes up/End credits Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith". *This film marks it's first appearance of General Skull, Commander Billy, Captain Emerald, and Sunlight. *Annabelle, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, and The Dazzlings make climax appearances in this film. Scenes *Opening crawl/Battle over Cloud City *Into the ship/rescuing Barret & dueling with Nightmare Moon & King Sombra *Confronting General Skull/crash landing *Returning home/Princess Celestia's surprise *General Skull speaks with someone/Chris' nightmares *Speaking with Princess Luna/Chris' assignment *Departing to Endor/With Chris & Sunset Shimmer *Chris talks with a stranger *Finding General Skull's location/The battle of Endor begins! *Brian's departure/Chris and Sunset talk again *Arrival on Tatooine/finding General Skull *Brian vs. General Skull *Ernie's existence exposed/General Skull's death *Telling Captain Emerald about Ernie's existence *Ernie vs. Captain Emerald/Chris turns *Execute Order 67 *Gathering up with the others *Arriving to the Jedi Temple/Chris' arrival on Coruscant *Finding out the truth/Telling Sunset Shimmer the bad news *Arriving on Coruscant/Brian vs. Chris *Dueling against Ernie/Arrival to Kamino/battling the evil Clone Equines *The duel continues/Chris gets knocked out *Joining in the fight/More villains appear! *Chris' visit from Annabelle *Chris joins in the fight *The Final Duel *The Birth of Sunlight/Chris makes up/End credits Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opening crawl) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle over Coruscant (during the space battle) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting (during the lightsaber duel with the Nightmares) #Sinister - Portrait of Mr. Boogie (during Chris's nightmare) # # # # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - The Droid invasion (when the battle of Endor begins) # # # # # # #Man of Steel - I Will Find Him (when Chris returns to the world and takes off to Kamino) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles